The Capitol Games
by BooksGoWellWithSteph
Summary: The Capitol has fallen. As punishment, the Capitol citizens will be reaped for the final Hunger Games. Please give feedback. My first FanFiction.
1. The Capitol Games

The Final Hunger Games

Katniss' POV

This year will be the last year of the Hunger Games. It has been one year since the Capitol has fallen, when the victors had decided if they wanted a final Hunger Games for the Capitol children. There was just one more vote on the Games than not to have the Games. We, as the victors, will be the mentors for the tributes in the last Hunger Games. I still have nightmares of my Games, but lately, I have been having dreams of the tributes I have to mentor, they dying, they not dying and have to put up with having the nightmares that all of us victors have

The reaping is next week. I wonder how it will be this year. Since all of the children going to be reaped are from the Capitol, I wonder if they would separate them into teams or if they are going to fight just like that. I guess that I just have to wait until next week. Well, now I know how Haymitch feels like mentoring tributes when he knows that only one can survive. The nightmares will be worse, and they will not only be in my Games, but the Games of those I have to mentor. I do not like this.

I want to talk to Peeta. I am sure that he would say that it was a bad decision of mine that day. I wish I didn't but every time I think of Prim, I don't really care anymore. I can't believe that Coin had made her die to deceive me. Good thing I killed her during that execution. We don't need another president like Snow.

I go to the woods. Gale is back from District 2. Even though he still reminds me of Prim's death, nothing can be done about it. I think he feels guilty. Anyway, I still go to the woods, even if he won't be there. I pick up my bow and arrows and go to the spot where I normally meet Gale. I see him there.

"Hey Gale,"

"What do you want to do today? Fishing, gathering or hunting?"

"Let's go hunting," I say. Gale can sense that something is wrong. I can see it by the look of his face.

"Worried about the Hunger Games?" Gale asks. I guess I was right.

"Yeah. I don't think I will like mentoring," I say as a matter of fact

"Well, may the odds be ever in your favour then," Gale replies, mocking the Capitol accent.

"We're wasting time. Let's go hunt now," I change the subject. This time, we didn't get our usual haul; we only got a wild turkey each. Today is the reaping for the Capitol citizens. Not that I would want to watch, but I do want to know the people I would be mentoring.

We go back to our houses. I turn on the television. We were in time to watch the reapings. But wait. President Paylor is saying something. "This year, as punishment for the Capitol citizens for what they have done to the Districts, we have the Hunger Games. Same rules apply. You may volunteer once the reaping winner is announced. However, the tributes will not have any mentors from the previous Hunger Games. The only assistance you will have is from your stylists and in training. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour," President Paylor says the last sentence in the mock Capitol accent.


	2. The reapings onwards

**Note, I do not own anything to do with the Hunger Games other than these stories. Glass Featherwill and the other characters are OCs.**

* * *

Normal POV

A gasp comes from the people attending the reapings. "Going to the Hunger Games without a mentor?" everyone was worried. "A Hunger Games without mentors? No mentors mean no sponsors. I don't think President Paylor mentioned it. What am I going to do?

President Paylor comes back and announces "I forgot to mention, there will be no sponsors for this Hunger Games. When the tributes go into the arena, they will be on their own. There will be no help from anyone other than the people inside the arena. Now we will proceed to the reaping.

"Ladies first". President Paylor moves toward the glass container which holds the girl's name. She slowly picks out a name, and says, "Glass Featherwill,"

* * *

Glass Featherwill's POV

"Glass Featherwill," That is my name. I was reaped to go for the Hunger Games. I walk out to the platform, and I hear another girl. "I volunteer a-," I freeze. That voice belongs to my younger sister, Lily Featherwill. Just as she was about to finish her sentence, I shout, "Don't Lily! I will go, and you look for mum! Let me go, and you go back, Lily," Now she can't do anything. She won't be volunteering. President Paylor takes another paper from the girl's container. "Tevia Jinkson"

Oh no. Not her. Not my best friend, who will now be trying to kill me. I feel empty now. I don't remember anything about the reapings, and I don't want to know either. My mind is blank, and the only other thing that I can remember now is how I nearly got Tevia killed. She'll want to kill me herself for that. I do notice that President Paylor is moving towards the boy's container, so she must be done with the girls. After that, my mind goes blank.

* * *

A few hours later...

Where am I? I am in a strange land. I see someone familiar with a sword in their hands. He takes a swing with the sword and I feel a sharp pain. I scream, and I wake up. Again I am in a bed, but this is a little different. I see Tevia running towards me. "Where am I? What am I doing here? What happened?"

"You fainted on the platform during the reapings. Nothing much happened,"

"How long was I out?"

"Just a few hours, nothing has started yet. Don't worry, I'm here,"

"Thanks Tev. Who else was reaped?"

I see Tevia looking disturbed. I wondered what happened. "You know my boyfriend, Ty Lerkinson? He got reaped too," I comfort Tevia. I don't know what will happen next.

* * *

Katniss POV

"It looks like we're not gonna be mentoring anyone Peeta,"

"I know. I actually pity them, you know. They have no help in the Hunger Games at all,"

"But Cinna helped me a lot,"

"Well, Cinna isn't here anymore. Do you think that there are any other Capitol citizens like him?"

"You're right," I admit. He is really good with words and very convincing too.

"You wanna go into the woods?"

"But, I-I'm a little scared of the woods,"

"After all you have been through? I'd expect the woods wouldn't be that bad. By the way, I'll guide you," I laugh. I don't think he meant to be funny, but it's just not, how do say it? exactly what it seems.

"Alright. Fine, if you won't call me a scaredy-cat," Peeta laughs too.

We run over to the fence and just jump over its remains. We know that across these woods is District Thirteen, but we don't want to go there. We go over to the spot where I normally meet Gale.

"Look who's here," Gale says.

"Hey Gale, if you don't mind, I want to take Peeta along. It's his first time in the woods,"

"Well, alright," Yes, I think. He agrees.

We go have a little walk in the woods, and Peeta is a little nervous. I think it reminds him of the Hunger Games.


	3. A few Interviews

**A/N: This is a special treat, since it is a holiday. Sorry it is a bit short, this is what I meant about a _little_ treat. Anyways, please R&R, and keep reading! And may the odds be ever in your favour.**

* * *

Katniss POV

"Tonight, we will have a little talk with our Head Gamemaker, Plutarch Heavensbee!" Caesar Flickerman announces.

"How are you, Plutarch? It has been a while since we last met,"

"I'm fine. It is quite stressful, you know, with the war last year,"

"Oh, Plutarch. Can you give us some hints on what the arena will be like?"

"Caesar, all I can say is, that we are all familiar with, I think,"

"Very well. Plutarch Heavensbee everyone!" Caesar says like he usually does. I wonder what he will do once there are no more Hunger Games.

"There are a few more interviews, so stay tuned! We will be back after a short commercial break,"

Finally, it's over. Soon, it'll be our turn

* * *

"Aaaannnd, we're back with Gale, the Assistant Gamemaker!"

"So, how have things been as the new post? I guess you must be proud to be the first and the last Assistant Gamemaker from the Districts,"

"Actually, I am not too happy about it. You see, when Katniss and I were in the woods, we were always talking about what the Capitol and the Gamemakers were doing to us. I feel kinda bad about it, being the person that we hated,"

"Ah, some mixed feelings. Gale Hawthorne, everyone!" The crowd cheers. I nod to Peeta and he nods back.

"Now, we have Katniss and Peeta, the star-crossed lovers of District 12!"

"So, how are you feeling about the Capitol Games?"

"Well, no lies, but I don't really like the idea of these Games," Peeta said

"How about you, Mockingjay?"

"I regret my decision," The words just drop out of my mouth. The crowd is whispering. What is she talking about? What decision?

"Details, we want details," Caesar attempts to get it out of me.

"I'm not supposed to mention it at all. It slipped out of my mouth. Sorry, my lips are sealed,"

"Aww, the crowd wants to know more. Too bad. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, the star-crossed lovers!"

When we get out of the studio, I decide to tell Caesar about how we voted on having the Capitol Games. He is very shocked. "Now I understand. It's okay, I won't tell anyone," Yes, I know Caesar. You are one of the few Capitol people I can trust.


	4. Before the Parade

We are back in the hotel where we will be staying for the duration of the Hunger Games. I just was about to plonk myself onto a chair and the phone rings. Peeta picks it up. "Hello?"

"This is President Paylor. May I speak to Katniss?"

"Ok. I'll pass the phone to her,"

"Yes President, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Katniss, look, what you did there was a very big mistake. People are now spreading rumours about you regretting being the Mockingjay. I want you to ignore these rumours, and when the Games are over, they may interview you. Then only you can mention our votes on the Capitol Games,"

"Thank you,"

* * *

Glass' POV

The tribute parade is starting today. We will be wearing the different costumes of the Districts. Ed Lathersea, my partner for the parade, and I will be wearing the costumes of District 7. I think it means that we are going to be dressed as trees. The prep team is done and they send in my stylist.

"Hello. My name is Bretta. I'm your stylist,"

"I'm Glass Featherwill,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"So, what am I going to wear for the parade?"

"You will be wearing the costume of District 7 right? You're wearing some normal clothes, and will be holding an axe,"

Oh great. We will be dressed up as lumberjacks.


	5. The tribute parades

**A/N: I do not own the Hunger Games. I made up some stuff here, so don't be surprised if there are some non-existent stuff here. Please R&R, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Glass' POV

I was woken up by Effie. Seriously, why is she so excited? "Up, up, up, it's going to be a big day!" She shouts into my ear. I sincerely think that she thinks it is great to be in the Hunger Games. I am rushed in to the dining room. I look around and I don't see my partner. "Where's Tony?"

"Oh, he's sleeping in. So is the rest of the crew."

Great. Why do I have to wake up early. I miss home so much. If only I wasn't reaped. I would be sitting at home, playing with the Holocube (A/N it's a game console I made up). Why, out of the thousands of slips? Well, right before I was looking for answers to my question, I was asked to go into a room. There, I was waxed and I got to meet my stylist. My stylist comes in.

"Hello. I'm Carl,"

"And I'm Glass,"

"Nice to meet you, Carl,"

"I have your outfit. You want to see it?" His eyes are twinkling.

"Yes, sure,"

"And I want to tell you, all the stylists and the Gamemakers designed this dress, so everyone is wearing the same thing, considering that you are from the same place,"

He takes out a blue dress. I gasp. Even though I have lived in the Capitol for my whole life, I have never seen such a beautiful dress. It was kind of like Katniss' interview dress, but it was designed to look like water instead of fire.

"Oh Carl, it's beautiful,"

"Thank you. The parade begins in half an hour. Do you want to eat anything?"

"No thanks."

I put on my dress once there is only twenty minutes left. Unlike other Capitol people, I am punctual.

We get on the chariot. Carl tells us at the last minute to hold hands. It looks like everyone is being told that. We are team 11, so we're the eleventh chariot. Once we are out there, I see that the audience is quite surprised. I think that it is because we're all wearing the same outfit.

"Look at that! Everyone is holding hands, the symbol of unity!" Caesar Flickerman announces.

The chariots come to a stop. We have all arrived in the City Centre.

"Welcome, tributes of the 76th Hunger Games. I, for one, will like to be honest with you. I know that most of you are very scared, and I wish you the best of luck," said President Paylor. "And may the odds be ever in your favour," she added. The audience was shocked. No president of Panem had ever told them that they should be honest. No president of Panem had ever told the tributes that they knew what they were thinking of. Well, there has to be a first for everything, I guess.

Once we are back in our room, Effie congratulates us, but honestly, I don't know what she was congratulating us on. She also tells us to wake up early tomorrow, as we should be in the Training Centre by 10 o'clock in the morning.

* * *

The next day

"Wake up! It's training day!" Effie shouts into my ear. Seriously, where does she get all this energy from? Still sleepy, I get up and go to the dining room. "Go on, talk about what you want to do in training," said Effie enthusiastically.

"Hey Tony,"

"What is it, Glass?"

"What do you want to do for training today?"

"Glass, how about we stick together? If that's okay with you,"

"Good idea," I admit. I never knew it, but Tony was a really intelligent person even though he was in the same class at school with me.

"Glass, this may seem like an odd question, but what are you good at?" inquired Tony.

I stopped talking. I have never known what I am good at. It seems like there's nothing that I can do well, but we have robots to do our work for us at home.

"Well Tony, we all know that you are very smart, and that can help us in the arena,"

Tony blushed. I don't think that people praised him liked this often.

"I'll just have to wait and see what you are good at then,"


End file.
